


Moment of Beauty

by DownToTheSea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Lyta and G'Kar watch the sky.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Moment of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



“Aren’t you cold?” Lyta asked, coming up to where G’Kar stood on the ridge looking out at the ocean. Snowflakes were falling in a silent flurry, white specks against the roiling grey of the waves and the pinpricks of stars in the sky, shaded in blue and purple and green from something in the planet’s atmosphere.

“Oh, immensely,” he replied cheerfully. “But a moment of pure beauty like this is worth getting a little chilly.”

“Well,  _ I’m  _ not warming you up afterwards.”

But Lyta stayed out there with him anyway, staring up, trying to see the beauty that he did.


End file.
